Currently, most audio-video appliances (e.g., televisions, VCRs, DVD players, CD players) are controlled remotely by proprietary remote control devices. Therefore, it is not unusual to find multiple remote control devices in a single room. “Universal” remote control devices have been developed to control multiple appliances from multiple manufacturers to replace the individual remote control devices provided with the respective appliances. However, these universal remote control devices only provide a conglomeration of individual remote control device functionality and do not provide an improved experience with the appliances being controlled.